


Pause

by Evilfromparadize



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfromparadize/pseuds/Evilfromparadize
Summary: Quatre ans que Mello est parti, en laissant Matt derrière. Quatre ans que Matt a cessé de croire au retour de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant...
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 1





	Pause

**Los Angeles**

**17 décembre 2009**

**_Appartement de Mail Jeevas_ **

Six heures dix-huit.

Matt se redresse brusquement dans son lit. Des perles de sueur glacée coulent sur son front, se mêlant aux larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Il reste un moment, le souffle court, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de complètement se réveiller, permettant à son cœur de refréner sa course. D'un geste rageur, il essuie son visage, et se rallonge sur les draps en bataille, fixant le plafond inondé de pénombre.

Encore.

Il a encore fait le même rêve. Ce rêve qui le hante depuis qu' _il_ est parti, et qui désormais tient lieu de cauchemar. Matt passe une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille, avant d'extraire une cigarette de son paquet d’un geste rendu flou par l’habitude. Il l'allume et la porte à ses lèvres, tentant en vain de réprimer les tremblements qui agitent ses gestes. Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives pour calmer ses doigts et parvenir à enclencher le briquet. Matt ne réfléchit plus. Il est habitué à ce genre de réveil. Les vêtements collés par la sueur comme une seconde peau, la tête lourde due aux insomnies, les cheveux en désordre, dont quelques mèches éparses sont collées sur son front, comme après une nuit de folie.

Cette fois-ci encore, il a rêvé qu' _il_ revenait. Qu' _il_ frappait à la porte et qu' _il_ se jetait dans ses bras, murmurant une litanie d'excuses au creux de son cou, les bras si serrés autour de son corps qu’il en a presque mal. Matt sait que cela n'arrivera pas. Mello ne reviendra pas. Il faut qu'il arrête de croire à ces chimères. Il saisit sa PSP sur la table de nuit et l'allume, se plongeant corps et âme dans un jeu qui lui fera perdre la notion du temps.

Le jour défile derrière les rideaux fermés, mais Matt n'en a cure. Il joue, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les cigarettes défilant dans sa bouche, en continu. A peine en allume-t-il une qu'elle finit écrasée dans le cendrier, à l'état de mégot. Il en saisit une nouvelle, l'allume et le même sort lui est destiné. Encore, et encore. Matt n'a aucunement conscience du nombre de cigarettes, de paquets même, qu'il peut fumer en une seule journée. Il s'en fout. Le cendrier se remplit, et lui, il joue. A en perdre la raison.

Il n'entend pas son estomac qui réclame. Il ne s'alimente quasiment plus, se contentant d'une part de pizza de temps en temps. Et de coca, tout le temps. Étrangement, ce liquide noir dont les bulles de gaz s'échappent par le goulot le fascine. Il se complaît à en boire des litres entiers.

Depuis qu'il vit dans cet appartement, il n'en sort plus que pour aller acheter son stock de cigarettes, pizzas et coca. Histoire de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans avoir à aller affronter la réalité de ce monde déchu, qui lui renvoie à la gueule sa propre déchéance. Il ne se lève que rarement, passant la plupart de ses journées devant son ordinateur ou enfoncé dans le canapé, PSP entre les mains. Parfois, comme ce soir, il a le courage de rejoindre son lit – mais c’est toujours dans ces moments-là que les cauchemars se dessinent plus nettement derrière ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de ne pas faire un mouvement. Il reste dans son lit. Lorsqu'il entend des coups à la porte de son logement, il croit d'abord rêver. Personne n'est venu le voir depuis… Il ne sait même plus depuis quand. Son loyer se prélève directement sur son compte en banque, et le propriétaire des lieux n'a aucune raison de venir. Le facteur se serait contenté de mettre les lettres dans la boîte aux lettres déserte. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque les coups redoublent de violence et menacent de défoncer la porte qu'il réalise que quelqu'un est véritablement sur le palier.

Soupirant, exaspéré même, qu'on ose le sortir de sa torpeur, il met son jeu en pause et se lève, une clope à la bouche. Il abaisse sur ses yeux les Goggles qui lui font voir le monde à travers un voile orangé, comme pour se protéger. Furieux, il ouvre la porte, sans prendre la peine de regarder dans le judas. A peine la poignée abaissée et la porte entr'ouverte, une senteur familière envahit son nez. Une odeur qu'il n'a pas sentie depuis quatre ans, mais qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers.

_Chocolat._

_Son_ odeur.

Il recule de stupeur, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour être sûr que ses sens ne lui jouent pas des tours. Ses yeux lui mentent. A travers l'éclat orangé du verre, il aperçoit un homme. Ou est-ce une femme ? Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il regarde.

Ses traits sont fins. Androgyne parfait. Une arme à feu soigneusement rangée sur sa hanche. Des vêtements de cuir audacieusement ajustés. Un carré de cheveux blond vénitien étonnant, si lisse qu’on dirait qu’il sort d’un luxueux salon de coiffure. Et l'odeur. Cette odeur si particulière, qui prend des teintes dangereuses. Mélange du chocolat qu’il passe son temps à ingurgiter et de ce parfum de prédateur qui ne le quitte jamais.

 _Crac ! Crac !_ La sombre teinture du chocolat noir contraste avec l'éclat immaculé des dents de Mello. Il regarde Matt avec ce regard insolent qui ne l'a pas quitté. Ses yeux bleus fixent, dans l'attente d'un mouvement, d'un mot. D'un souffle de vie. Lui ne parlera pas.

La PSP de Mail tombe sur le plancher dans un bruit qui résonne dans le couloir vide, mais qu'il n'entend pourtant pas. Il est ailleurs Matt. Loin, très loin.

Ils se dévisagent, dans le silence le plus absolu.

Mello observe Matt, croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat avec nonchalance, maîtrisant son émotion en analysant les différentes lueurs dans les yeux vert émeraude du geek, qu’il devine sous les Goggles orangées. Matt serre les poings contre son jean usé. Mello serre sa tablette.

 **_Colère_ ** _._

Quatre ans. Quatre longues années, durant lesquelles le temps semble s'être égrainé sans que Matt n'y change quoique ce soit. Quatre ans où Matt a cessé de vivre, appuyant sur la touche pause de sa propre vie, à l'image de ses jeux vidéo, dont le _tip tip_ des touches martèle désormais son existence. Et il ose se pointer, comme ça, sans rien dire.

**_Déception._ **

Mello ne semble pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, geste simple qui ne demande pas d'effort. Ni à le prendre dans ses bras, chose rendue inconcevable par l'orgueil démesuré du blond. Il se contente de le fixer, de cette manière hautaine que Matt lui a toujours connue, croquant dans le chocolat avec ce bruit, ce craquement tellement, _tellement_ énervant.

**_Surprise._ **

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'y attendait plus. Malgré l'espoir qu'il avait en cette rencontre, il n'y croit pas. Mello n'est pas devant lui, ne peut pas l'être. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a renoncé depuis des mois à ces retrouvailles irréelles. Inconcevables.

**_Amour._ **

Malgré tout, les effluves de l'attention que le geek a porté au blond toute ces années ne semblent pas s'être effacés, ni atténués. Au contraire, l'amour de Matt contenu jusqu'alors semble s'être décuplé, à la simple vue de ses yeux bleus. Le rouquin pose un regard qui se veut tendre sur le corps de Mello. Mello, qui sent sa force vaciller devant la force du regard du geek. De _son_ geek.

Mello le regarde, soudainement effrayé par les immenses cernes qui se dessinent sous les yeux du geek, et qu'il devine à travers les lunettes, résultat de nuits hantées d'un souvenir mort-né. Il esquisse un faible sourire, le seul dont il est capable à l’instant présent. Matt porte toujours les mêmes vêtements. Ce pull à rayures beaucoup trop grand sur ce jean délavé.

Matt reste immobile, barrière infranchissable, scellée par la peur. De le voir disparaître, une fois encore. Alors il ne bouge pas, et regarde devant lui.

Il a grandi Mello. Mais pas changé. Toujours le même pantalon de cuir moulant, trop bas sur les reins, laissant apercevoir la marque prononcée de son aine. Le gilet, ajusté sur son buste mince, à peine plus haut que son nombril, dévoilant son ventre plat. Un véritable appel à la luxure, à la débauche. Son chapelet de perles écarlates se soulève sur son torse, au rythme de sa respiration lente et contrôlée. Matt regarde son visage, et voit la cicatrice qui dévore la moitié du visage de Mello, tranchant avec la peau pâle du reste de son visage. La peau est brûlée, à peine cicatrisée par endroits, noircie – bouillie de chair à vif qui peine à cicatriser. Matt songe qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, Mello s'est bel et bien brûlé. Et qu’il l’a mérité.

Matt ne sait plus. Lui claquer la porte au nez ? L'inviter à rentrer ? L'ancien Matt l'aurait fait. Véritable clébard aux basques de Mello, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, s'écrasant devant le garçon aux cheveux soleil. Mais le temps a passé, Matt aussi a grandi. Il n'est plus un enfant. Il a cessé d'espérer, il y a déjà bien longtemps. Et il est fatigué. Alors il choisit la première idée lui est venue à l'esprit. Rassemblant ce qui lui reste de fierté.

La porte claque violemment, sur un Mello, ébahi, dont les yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Matt ramasse sa PSP, la pose sur la table, et s'assoie devant son ordinateur, lançant un nouveau jeu. Il a rêvé. Mello n'est pas là, et ne l'a jamais été.

Derrière la porte de bois, Mello sert les poings sur sa tablette, qui ne résiste pas longtemps et vole en éclats chocolatés. Ses yeux sont dilatés sous l'irritation. Jamais _son_ Matt n'aurait fait ça. Esclave de sa propre colère, Mello sort son Beretta et appuie sur la gâchette. Une fois. Deux fois. La serrure vole en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant. Le blond donne un coup de pied sur la porte, qui finit par céder et s'ouvre.

De manière imperceptible, Mello sursaute. L'odeur de tabac froid lui saute au nez. L'appartement est plongé dans les ténèbres et la seule touche de lumière provient de l'écran d'ordinateur de Matt, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le sol est jonché de débris de boîtes de pizzas, de bouteilles de plastique vides et de cendriers pleins à ras bord, qui dégueulent de cendres froides.

Matt, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, joue à s'en faire mal aux doigts et ne semble pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Ou peut-être qu'il préfère faire comme s’il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il a relevé ses Goggles et fixe l’écran, absorbé par ce qu’il y voit. Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et ne prête pas attention à la fumée bleutée qui s'échappe de son nez. Ses yeux sont plissés par l'effort de concentration qu'il met dans son jeu. Ses doigts frappent les boutons, si rapides qu'il est difficile d'en suivre le mouvement.

Mello s'avance vers lui, démarche féline qui soulève des effluves lourdes et charnelles, et qui en aurait fait retourner plus d'une dans la rue. Mais le seul être dont Mello aurait voulu voir le regard porté sur lui, ne fait pas plus attention à lui qu'à un nuage de poussière. Et Mello n'aime pas être traité de cette manière. Il lui faut l'attention de tout le monde. Mais _surtout,_ celle du geek.

Il n'y a aucune photo dans l'appartement. Aucune chose qui lui montrerait que Matt a des amis, une copine ou des gens auquel il peut s'accrocher pour vivre. Mello réprime un frisson de douleur, sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié. Il avait espéré, espéré que Matt se serait battu pour le retrouver, qu'il aurait passé ses jours, son temps à le chercher. Non. La vérité est bien plus amère et brise quelque chose tout au fond de lui-même, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Matt a cessé de vivre, pour lui. Se tuant à petit feu à la clope.

« Lâche cette putain de clope Matt » s'écrie Mello de sa voix brusque en le regardant, les yeux voilés de colère.

Matt lève les yeux, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, dans un pur besoin de provocation, plongeant cette fois-ci son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas crever et moi j'ai besoin de toi » reprend le blond, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La phrase que Matt aurait aimé entendre, dans un tout autre contexte. Calmement, Matt met son jeu en pose et pousse l’ordinateur sur la table basse encombrée. Il se lève, sans dire un mot, et se poste face à Mello. Il se contente de le regarder, et abandonne alors toute prétention de tranquillité. Mello esquisse un mouvement de recul face à la tempête qui s’est soudainement levée dans les yeux de Matt.

Dans un élan de rage à peine contenu, le poing de Matt se lève et vole sur la pommette saillante de son vis-à-vis qui, abasourdi, n'en revient pas. Matt a osé porter la main sur lui. Autrefois, les seuls gestes que s'autorisait le roux envers lui étaient les marques de tendresses, baisers volés ou caresses contrôlées, _seulement_ lorsque Mello l'y autorisait.

Non, aujourd'hui, Matt avait frappé. Très fort. Et Mello, la bouche entr'ouverte, les mains figés dans l'air, n'a pas senti le deuxième coup venir. Le poing ganté de Matt vient s'éclater de nouveau sur sa joue intacte. Il sent l’odeur ferrée du sang avant même de comprendre que la peau sur sa pommette s’est fendue sous l’impact.

Matt tremble de rage, face à Mello, qui ne comprend pas. Un feulement digne d'un lion sort de sa gorge, ses yeux se plissent en une fente, suintant de colère. Mello panique, n'y décelant plus cette étincelle si particulière qui avait toujours été présente auparavant, témoin de l'affection que lui portait son ami et qui, même s’il ne l’avait jamais avoué, avait toujours agit comme un calmant sur lui. Sa joue indemne le brûle et il sent un filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres au goût de chocolat.

« Dégage. »

La voix de Matt a claqué. Sèche comme jamais. Un simple mot. Mello commence à trembler à son tour, mais se reprend, sortant son Beretta et le pointant sur la tempe de Matt.

« Répète un peu, pour voir » gronde le blond, la colère reprenant ses droits, dans un sourire tout en canine.

Matt arque ses fins sourcils. Le métal est dur et froid contre sa peau, mais il n’a pas peur.

« Dé-gage » répète-t-il, de sa voix claire et forte en détachant bien les syllabes, sans lâcher Mello du regard.

Mello ne vacille pas, enfonce le canon de son arme à feu dans la tempe droite de Matt. Matt, qui le regard, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Un amusement glacial, cynique.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, vas-tu avoir suffisamment de courage pour mettre tes menaces à exécution, Keehl ? »

Mello a soudainement froid. Matt le provoque, joue avec ses nerfs. Les derniers remparts de sa résistance semblent avoir cédé. Mello a peur. Plus que de la peur, c’est de la terreur qui tombe sur lui, comme une vague d’eau gelée. La gaucherie de son enfance le rattrape. La seule chose en qui il avait foi, après Dieu bien sûr, se retourne contre lui. Matt le dévisage comme un étranger. Et ça lui fait mal putain. Pourtant, il n'abaisse pas son arme.

_Connard d'orgueil._

Mello arme son Beretta. Son regard se fait assassin.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule Mattie. Et me suivre. Comme toujours. »

Matt rit. Un rire tout aussi glacial que son amusement. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, se délectant de la marque rouge sur la joue de Mihael, et du sang qui commence à sécher à la commissure de ses lèvres si bien dessinées. Il est contradictoire Matt. Il a envie de le frapper, encore. Jusqu'à s'en écorcher les doigts. Et il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout est fini et qu'il lui promet de le suivre, jusqu'à la mort. Mais pour une fois, il ne fera rien. Il se contente de rester immobile, le sang pulsant contre sa tempe, celle où Mello enfonce l'arme à feu. On ne dirait pas en le voyant, si frêle et si fragile, mais le bel androgyne a de la force dans les bras.

« Je ne te suivrais pas Mello. Pas cette fois. »

Matt a parlé doucement. Si doucement que sa voix est sortie aussi fort qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres gercées. Toute colère semble s’être envolée, aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Sa cigarette s'est éteinte. Il la laisse tomber dans un cendrier près de la porte, en sort une nouvelle.

Mello a baissé son arme.

Mello a baissé sa garde.

Il regarde Matt sans le comprendre.

« Néanmoins, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Même si finalement, j'aurais préféré vivre avec ton fantôme. Tu veux entrer ? »

Matt n'a pas voulu être méchant. Ou peut-être que si, mais au fond, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Mello est pris au dépourvu par l'invitation de Matt, davantage lancée par politesse que par réelle envie. Il refuse d'un signe de tête, luttant pour retenir ses larmes, priant silencieusement pour que Matt ne se rende pas compte qu'il a le cœur brisé. En miettes. Il se demande si le cœur de Matt est dans le même état. Il cherche des réponses dans les yeux du geek, réponses qui tardent à apparaître. Mello soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, en vrai, Mello ? »

Tremblements.

« J'ai… J… Je ne sais plus. »

Mello butte sur les mots, bafouille, se mélange, ce qui est plutôt inattendu. Il enroule son chapelet autour de ses doigts, regardant Matt. Il rougit Mello. Sa joue indemne se teinte d'une nuance rosée, et il cache ses yeux derrière une frange de cheveux blonds. Il prend une bouffée d'air saturé de nicotine, et murmure, dans un souffle presque inaudible :

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Matt soupire de soulagement. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage d'une pâleur hors du commun, témoin de son enfermement quotidien. Un véritable sourire, tout en dent, qui trouve son exact reflet sur le visage de Mello. Un Mello dont les yeux étincellent de larmes naissantes, dont l'épuisement et la peur ont creusé les traits.

Matt avance d'un pas puis, avec précaution, sans brusquerie, sert Mello dans ses bras. Les doigts de Mello lâchent l'arme à feu et empoignent le pull de laine difforme du rouquin, tandis que ceux de Matt se perdent dans la chevelure du blond. Leurs paupières s'abaissent d'un même mouvement, sur des prunelles dont l'éclat semble avoir été rallumé.

Et ils restent comme ça un moment, silencieux, serrant dans ses bras l'autre, si fort que leurs corps sont imbriqués. Comme si, par ce simple geste, ils se promettaient de ne plus se quitter, de ne plus s'éloigner. Comme autrefois. Leurs corps tremblants d'un même mouvement, le même sourire sur leurs lèvres pâles.

Mihael Keehl et Mail Jeevas. Matt et Mello.

Le bouton pause de la vie de Matt a enfin été relâché.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai publié cette fanfic il y a des années sur Fanfiction.net (d'où peut-être, le sentiment de déjà vu). C'était ma toute première fanfic Death Note à l'époque (2009 je crois), et l'envie m'a prise de la remettre au goût du jour et de la republier ici. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. :)


End file.
